Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160615233702
Fala galera! Hoje, continuaremos com a nossa série Desmistificando Regras. Neste artigo, vamos usar a linguagem de 'tentativas' para estudar várias regras à respeito de quando ações e ativações são legais. Não se esqueça de verificar nosso artigo anterior sobre Negação: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 10: Negação. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 11: Legalidade de Movimento' Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo pode ser usado para uma Invocação-Xyz? O efeito (de interesse) de Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo diz o seguinte: Nenhum duelista pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial. Se nós lemos como "Nenhum duelista pode 'tentar' Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial", então torna-se claro porque você não pode usar Fossil Dyna para uma Invocação-Sincro ou Xyz, ou como um Tributo para uma Invocação-Especial - mesmo que essas ações removeriam Fossil Dyna do campo, você não pode sequer tentá-las enquanto Fossil Dyna estiver com a face para cima. Se uma Invocação-Especial for negada, Pot of Duality pode ser ativado depois? Duality tem esta frase: Você não pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial durante o turno em que ativar este card. Novamente, o fator importante aqui é se uma Invocação-Especial foi realmente 'tentada' ou não. Duality não pode ser ativado se uma Invocação-Especial foi tentada nesse turno. Para Invocações-Especiais que não ocorrem enquanto uma Corrente está resolvendo, se a Invocação for negada ou não, a Invocação-Especial ainda é considerada tentada. Então por exemplo, mesmo se uma Invocação-Xyz for negada por Solemn Warning, Duality não pode ser usado depois no turno. Para Invocações-Especiais que ocorrem durante a resolução de uma Corrente, se a ativação do efeito for negada, então a Invocação-Especial NÃO foi tentada. Caso contrário, a Invocação-Especial ainda é tentada. Por exemplo, suponha que o efeito de Summoner Monk ative: Uma vez por turno: você pode descartar 1 Card de Magia; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de Nível 4 do seu Deck, mas esse monstro não pode atacar neste turno. Se Solemn Warning negar a ativação de Summoner Monk, então Duality poderia ser ativado depois. No entanto, se Effect Veiler foi usado apenas para negar o efeito, Duality não poderia ser ativado depois. Gozen Match / Rivalry of Warlords Gozen Match diz o seguinte: Cada duelista só pode controlar 1 Atributo de monstro. Envie todos os outros monstros com a face para cima que eles controlam para o Cemitério. Rivalry é o mesmo, mas para Tipo. Semelhante ao caso de Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo, você não pode tentar a Invocação-Xyz, digamos, de um monstro de TERRA, usando seus dois monstros de TREVAS. Isso seria uma tentativa direta de controlar um Atributo de monstro diferente. Existem várias outras regras que são fáceis de entender, pensando desta forma. O seguinte link é um artigo da Konami sobre esses cards: [http://www.yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt/gameplay/card_faq1.html Card FAQ: "Rivalidade dos Senhores da Guerra" e "Gozen Match"]. Princípio dos Custos Vamos direto ao princípio dos custos: "Se você não pode pagar o custo, você não pode ativar o efeito". Muitas vezes, um card como Masked HERO Dark Law é o culpado: Qualquer card enviado para o Cemitério do seu oponente, em vez disso, é banido. Enquanto Dark Law estiver com a face para cima no lado do campo do seu oponente, não há nenhuma forma de enviar um card da sua mão para o Cemitério com sucesso. Agora, vamos ver o efeito de Effect Veiler: Durante a Fase Principal do seu oponente: você pode enviar este card da sua mão para o Cemitério e, depois, escolher 1 Monstro de Efeito com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; até o final deste turno, negue os efeitos desse monstro com a face para cima (este é um Efeito Rápido). O custo de Effect Veiler é enviá-lo para o Cemitério, mas enquanto Dark Law estiver com a face para cima, se você fosse tentar enviar Effect Veiler para o Cemitério, ele nunca chegaria lá. Você não pode pagar o custo de Effect Veiler, então você não pode ativar o efeito. Se o card não precisa especificamente ser enviado para o Cemitério (por exemplo, se ele apenas precisa ser oferecido como Tributo ou ser descartado), então seu efeito ainda pode ser ativado. Princípio dos Efeitos Obrigatórios O princípio dos efeitos obrigatórios é: "Efeitos obrigatórios sempre ativam, a não ser que sejam explicitamente impedidos". Por exemplo, o efeito de Sangan para buscar no Deck quando ele é destruído ainda seria ativado quando Thunder King Rai-Oh o destruísse em batalha. Quando este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: adicione 1 monstro com 1500 ou menos de ATK do seu Deck à sua mão. Nenhum duelista pode adicionar cards do Deck dele para a mão dele exceto ao comprá-los. É claro que, se Rai-Oh estiver com a face para cima no momento da resolução, o efeito de Sangan irá resolver sem adicionar um card. No entanto, se Majesty's Fiend estiver com a face para cima, o efeito de Sangan não seria ativado: Efeitos de monstros não podem ser ativados. Descartando e Invocando o descarte por Invocação-Especial com Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner Uma pergunta comum é se este efeito pode ser usado para descartar um monstro Lightsworn de Nível 4 ou menos, e depois Invocar o mesmo monstro por Invocação-Especial. O efeito de Lumina em questão diz o seguinte: Uma vez por turno: você pode descartar 1 card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro "Lightsworn" de Nível 4 ou menos no seu Cemitério; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. Agora, se seu Cemitério estiver vazio (de monstros Lightsworn), você não pode tentar ativar o efeito, mesmo se você prometer descartar um monstro Lightsworn. O jogo não permite que você faça isso. No entanto, se você já tiver um monstro Lightsworn no Cemitério, então você PODE fazer isto. A ativação é legal, então você pode descartar um monstro Lightsworn e, uma vez que você 'depois' escolhe um alvo, você pode escolher o monstro descartado neste momento. Mais Regras Esta seção é para uma variedade de regras diversas sobre a legalidade de ativação. Ao estudá-las, nós podemos começar a construir uma compreensão de quando nós podemos e não podemos ativar coisas. Aqui estão algumas regras sobre coisas que você não pode fazer: - Você NÃO PODE ativar Bottomless Trap Hole enquanto Imperial Iron Wall já estiver com a face para cima. Isto é porque você não pode tentar banir enquanto Imperial Iron Wall estiver ativa. Observe que a conjunção de BTH ('e, se isso acontecer', neste caso) não é relevante aqui. Conjunções nos dizem como resolver efeitos, e nada sobre legalidade de ativação. - Você NÃO PODE ativar Mind Crush se você não tiver um card na sua mão, mesmo se você 'sabe' que você vai declarar o card correto. Isto é porque, se acontecer algo na mão do seu oponente para não ter cards na resolução, você não seria capaz de tentar descartar nada. - Você NÃO PODE ativar Dark Hole se o campo estiver vazio Isto é porque você não teria nada para tentar destruir. Agora, aqui estão algumas regras que nos dizem o que nós podemos fazer: - Você PODE ativar os efeitos de monstros (e pagar o custo para ativar os efeitos) enquanto seus efeitos estiverem sendo negados por Skill Drain ou Effect Veiler. Esta regra está nos dizendo que mesmo que você saiba que seus efeitos serão negados no momento da resolução, você ainda pode tentar ativar seus efeitos (isto foi mencionado no último artigo). - Você PODE ativar o efeito de Divine Wrath para negar o efeito de um monstro no Cemitério. Esta regra está nos dizendo que mesmo que um card não possa ser destruído, você ainda pode tentar fazer isso. - Você PODE ativar Bottomless Trap Hole em Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons. Esta regra está nos dizendo que mesmo que um card não possa ser destruído, você ainda pode tentar destruí-lo. - Você PODE ativar Bottomless Trap Hole em Apoqliphort Towers. Semelhante à regra acima, essa também está nos dizendo que mesmo que um card não possa ser afetado por efeitos de Armadilha, você ainda pode tentar usar Armadilhas nele. - Você PODE ativar Foolish Burial enquanto Macro Cosmos estiver com a face para cima. Esta regra está nos dizendo que enquanto todos os cards estiverem sendo banidos em vez de serem enviados para o Cemitério, você ainda pode tentar enviar cards para o Cemitério como parte de um efeito. Mas lembre-se do princípio dos custos, que você não pode tentar fazer isso para pagar um custo. Há mais em legalidade de movimento que nós não tratamos aqui, e pode ficar bastante complicado se você tentar se aventurar além dos casos que cobrimos aqui. Para casos mais complicados, é melhor consultar um artigo mais especializado ou verificar as regras caso a caso. Hora do Quiz! (1) Quais dos seguintes efeitos de monstro podem ser ativados enquanto Macro Cosmos estiver com a face para cima? - Artifact Lancea Durante o turno do seu oponente, você pode oferecer este card como Tributo da sua mão ou com a face para cima no seu lado do campo; nenhum duelista pode banir cards pelo resto deste turno (esse é um Efeito Rápido). - Este efeito de Nekroz of Valkyrus Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: você pode banir 1 card "Nekroz" do seu Cemitério e descartar este card; negue o ataque e, depois, encerre a Fase de Batalha. - O efeito de Harpie Queen Você pode descartar este card para o Cemitério; adicione 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" do seu Deck para a sua mão. - O efeito de Maxx "C" Durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode enviar este card da sua mão para o Cemitério; neste turno, sempre que seu oponente Invocar um ou mais monstros por Invocação-Especial, imediatamente compre 1 card. (2) Quais das seguintes formas para Invocar o Number 39: Utopia por Invocação-Xyz são legais? - Usando 2 Numeral Hunter Nenhum duelista pode Invocar Monstros Xyz "Number" por Invocação-Especial. - Usando 2 Tipos Besta com Rivalry of Warlords com a face para cima Cada duelista só pode controlar 1 Tipo de monstro. - Invocando por Invocação-Xyz depois que a ativação do efeito de Cardcar D foi negada por Divine Wrath. Durante a sua Fase Principal 1, se este card foi Invocado por Invocação-Normal neste turno: você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; compre 2 cards e, depois, essa se torna a Fase Final deste turno. Você não pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial durante o turno em que ativar este efeito. (3) Quais dos seguintes efeitos podem/iriam ser ativados enquanto Koa'ki Meiru Drago estiver com a face para cima? (suponha que o duelista só tenha monstros de LUZ e de TREVAS no seu Cemitério). Nenhum duelista pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial monstros de LUZ ou de TREVAS. - O efeito de Light and Darkness Dragon Quando este card for destruído e enviado para o Cemitério: escolha 1 monstro no seu Cemitério (se possível); destrua todos os cards que você controla e, além disso, Invoque esse monstro por Invocação-Especial (se houver). - Book of Life Escolha 1 monstro do Tipo Zumbi no seu Cemitério e 1 monstro no Cemitério do seu oponente; Invoque por Invocação-Especial o primeiro alvo e, além disso, bana o segundo alvo. - Faustian Bargain em Koa'ki Meiru Drago (só com monstros de LUZ e de TREVAS na mão) Envie 1 monstro Invocado por Invocação-Especial em qualquer lado do campo para o Cemitério e Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 Monstro Normal de Nível 4 ou menos da sua mão. (4) Em quais das seguintes circunstâncias você pode ativar Stellarnova Alpha? Quando um Card de Magia/Armadilha ou um efeito de monstro for ativado: envie 1 monstro "tellarknight" com a face para cima que você controla para o Cemitério; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse card e, depois, compre 1 card. - Para negar o efeito de Necro Gardna no Cemitério Durante o turno seu oponente: você pode banir este card do seu Cemitério; negue o próximo ataque, neste turno, de um monstro que seu oponente controla (este é um Efeito Rápido). - Enquanto seu oponente controlar Protector of the Sanctuary Seu oponente não pode comprar cards exceto durante as Fases de Compra. - Para negar o efeito de Evolzar Solda (com 2 Matérias Xyz) Este card não pode ser destruído por efeitos de card enquanto tiver Matérias Xyz. Quando seu oponente Invocar um ou mais monstros por Invocação-Especial: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; destrua esse(s) monstro(s). - Enquanto Royal Decree estiver com a face para cima Negue todos os outros efeitos de Cards de Armadilha no campo. - Para negar o efeito de Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter virado com a face para cima durante a Etapa de Dano VIRE: Aplique esses efeitos em sequência. ● Você pode escolher 1 card no campo; destrua o alvo. ● Envie os 3 cards do topo do seu Deck para o Cemitério. Respostas do Quiz (1) Os efeitos de Artifact Lancea e Nekroz of Valkyrus Lancea e Valkyrus só precisam ser oferecidos como Tributo e descartados, respectivamente, então seus efeitos podem ser legalmente ativados, enquanto que Harpie Queen e Maxx "C" especificam o Cemitério, então seus efeitos não podem, sob o princípio dos custos. (2) Invocando por Invocação-Xyz depois que a ativação do efeito de Cardcar D foi negada por Divine Wrath. Numeral Hunter e Rivalry of Warlords bloqueiam até mesmo quaisquer tentativas de Invocar por Invocação-Especial um Number ou que não seja do Tipo Besta, respectivamente. Uma vez que a ativação do efeito de Cardcar D foi negada, é como se ela nunca tivesse acontecido, então a condição que impede Invocação-Especial não se aplica (lembre-se disso do último artigo). (3) O efeito de Light and Darkness Dragon O efeito de LaDD é obrigatório, por isso deve ativar pelo princípio dos efeitos obrigatórios. Ambos Book of Life e Faustian Bargain tentam Invocar por Invocação-Especial, então não poderiam ser ativados. Observe que a conjunção "e, além disso" de Book of Life, assim como o fato de que Faustian Bargain iria enviar Drago para o Cemitério, são ambos irrelevantes para determinar a legalidade neste caso. (4) Cada caso, exceto enquanto Protector estiver com a face para cima Alpha ainda pode ser ativado e tentar destruir Necro Gardna no Cemitério (como com Divine Wrath), assim como o Solda (como com Beelze e Bottomless). Ele também pode ser ativado sob Decree, embora o seu efeito seria negado (como com efeitos de monstro sob Skill Drain e Effect Veiler). E finalmente, lembre-se de artigos anteriores que Alpha pode ser ativado durante a Etapa de Dano, em virtude de ser uma Armadilha de Resposta. No entanto, quando Protector está com a face para cima, você não pode tentar comprar por Alpha, então você não pode ativá-lo. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 11: Move Legality. O último artigo será uma Coletânea de Regras Diversas. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 23h37min de 15 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)